The L Word
by teambellaforever
Summary: Bella Cullen is an up and coming journalist in New York City with the greatest girlfriend, and group of friends. Join her journey into complete adulthood and the adventures she goes on with her crazy friends. Loosely based on the TV Show The L Word. This is my interpretation of it. Warning: Femslash Rated M. Main Pairing: Bella x Rosalie


**The L Word**

Rating: M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or The L Word (where I'm referencing or using some plot points or jokes) This is not a cross over, simply a mashing of ideas and characters.

[Warning this is not Beta'd.]

**Chapter 1: Monday Morning**

B POV:

"Babe? Wake up." Rose called. I ignored her and turned on my side and took my blanket and shoved it over my head. Her voice sounded distant so she must be in the kitchen or bathroom. Good. I have more time to sleep.

But I heard footsteps coming into bedroom. Shit she was gonna try to wake me up without the five minute gap she usually gives me. It must be a Monday. Fuck my life.

I felt moving on the bed then I felt hands on my back, "C'mon Bella, we have to meet everybody for breakfast at the Planet." She paused removing my blanket from my head. "Like we have been doing, for the past two years."

She kissed my hair and stroked it softly, "Babe c'mon you know Alice will kill us if we miss breakfast."

I groaned out of frustration. "Why do we have a group of friends? Can't we be a lonely lesbian couple that isolates itself from everyone."

She giggled again, "Because we live in New York, and we're social people who found other social beings."

I opened one eye to look at her pretty blue eyes, "Why are you always right?" She kissed me softly, and then replied, "Because I'm your smart cookie."

I agreed and kissed her again, this time deepening it. "Why don't we have a _good morning_ in the shower?"

She pulled back with her bright blue eyes darkening but her lips pouted, "Sorry Bell, I showered already and I'm dressed." She pointed to her pencil skirt and blue blouse that she saved for special presentations. Today was her big presentation to the board of MOMA [Museum of Modern Art]. She was trying to secure her own place on the board.

I looked over at my hot as fuck girl friend, and I kissed her once more. "Well isn't that a shame, you could have had a mind blowing orgasm, but _you_ got dressed, and woke me up late." I got up to walk to the shower when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and a moan.

"Baby, don't tease me. Please your pj's tease me enough." Rose breathed out against my neck. I turned around in her arms and snaked one arm around her neck and the other on her back.

My lower hand traveled father down, just enough to unzip her skirt. My hands then went to her hips and pulled her skirt down around her feet.

Rose gasped. "Baby what are you-" I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

"What does it look like babe?" I took my left hand and trailed it down her body until I got to her panties. Just as I was going to peal her panties off and stick my fingers in her when my iPhone decided to ring.

"Alice." We grumbled at the same time. Rosalie moaned in frustration and shot off to answer my phone. Rose was horny and pissed, and she looked sexy as hell.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You fucking vagina wig!" Rose yelled into the phone. I guffawed at Rose's use of 'vagina wig' because hell it sounds funny. Except Alice, my tiny annoying sister, hated being called that, or the synonym _merkin_.

Rose stayed quiet for a beat. I could only imagine what Alice was saying.

"You pussy-blocking bitch! How do you know these things?" Rose demanded. Alice always had a sense when things were going to happen, she calls in ESP, everyone else calls it fucking annoying.

Especially when we were trying to have some mindblowing Monday morning sex. Mondays suck, and sex makes everything better, except your relationship problems. I learned that with my previous relationship.

I tuned out the yelling match phone convo that was going on between my girlfriend and sister and went to take a shower.

I grabbed two fresh towel and proceeded to get my ass clean. Today was my first day interning for the New York Times. My dream-fucking job, that's what it is. Even though _it's just an internship_, for now. It is the most amazing newspaper known to mankind.

Ok I'm exaggerating a little bit but you get what I'm saying. I just graduated from NYU last month so to say I'm happy to find employment – well an internship, is a fucking understatement.

Today was the first day of my happy official adult life. I only say this because college felt like high school only better and with better friends. And there were a lot of parties. Plus I lived in a dorm for almost four years without paying rent each month and worrying things like food and expenses.

I was now a fully independent women living in New York City with my girlfriend of three years and I was getting shit done.

We live in a really nice place in Soho, where the rent is cheap and the apartment is spectacular. We just moved in last month. It helps that my parents own the apartment building. We got a good deal, and especially being the youngest had it's perks.

Well I wasn't living off them but they lowered the rent so both Rose and I could afford it while I interned. But as soon as my ass is hired I am not longer off the hook.

It was the same for Alice and my brother Emmett. They live downstairs from me. Emmett was on the tenth floor, Alice on the fifteenth floor, and Rose and I on the top floor. The penthouse sweet is all ours. See being the youngest does have its perks.

No I'm just kidding I got the penthouse suit because Emmett and Alice are both single and wanted fancy sport cars instead of the penthouse. This was all decided years ago when Emmett graduated college and Alice was almost done with school and when the apartment building was being built.

Only Alice is now jealous because of how big the closets are. The shopaholic had to convert one of her bedrooms into a closet. Mom just rolled her eyes at Alice when she demanded the penthouse when she saw the closets.

You're probably wondering, what the hell do her parents do for a living? Well I'll tell you right now. Mom, Esme Platt Cullen, is a renowned interior design and architect; according to Forbes she's the richest one in the United States. She also builds her own buildings and has a great deal of property investments, like our apartment building.

My Dad, Carlisle Cullen, on the other hand is very successful doctor. He works up in Lenox Hill; he's the chief of surgery. He gets paid the big bucks to save the people. He also owns his own clinic were people without insurance, or who are poor can go for treatment of any kind. It's a non-profit hospital on the upper west side, called Cullen General.

My parents through a grand fundraising benefit each year, and contribute ten percent of their earnings every year to the hospitals, to ensure that people get paid and the patients have the latest and greatest technology helping them get better.

My parents are godsends, believe me I know that. I'm so grateful to them. And I'm proud of them. They're the most kind and giving people I know, and the most tolerable. When Alice came out as a bisexual when she was sixteen my parents full supported her. And later when I came out as a lesbian, they supported it too.

That's a different story when we reach Rosalie's parents. That's a story for another day.

Now let's get back to reality.

I finished my shower quickly, because I had no assistance from my girlfriend or her mouth, or her fingers. Ugh now I'm horny. Fuck, why did I think that? Cause I'm stupid.

I dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue blazer with a white v-neck underneath, paired with my Louis Vutton fuck me heals; I wore these for my confidence and my girlfriend. I was gonna be a tease because why couldn't I? It only makes sex better later on. But to the average job I looked professional and just neat looking.

I applied my, minimal, makeup then I walked out of the bathroom to find Rose still on the phone with my sister. So I grabbed the phone from her hand and spoke to my dear sister.

"Ali, stop arguing with my girlfriend, and go fuck Maria. We'll be at the Planet in ten." I hung up and looked back at my amused girlfriend.

"What?" I asked when she wouldn't stop staring. She giggled and hugged me, "Babe, I love how you always defend me and manage to rile Alice up at the same time. You know she's gonna kill you for the Maria comment."

It was my turn to giggle, Maria was Alice's fiancé. They always fought like hell and then had crazy make up sex. Or when one of them was made they had crazy sex. Don't ask my how I know this. It's called living with Alice for fourteen years as a child and being subjected to what thumped in her bedroom, the bedroom next to mine.

Maria and Alice have been together forever. Since they were both in high school, they hooked up at a party in junior year, and that's how Alice knew she was bi. She was still sexually attracted to her then boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and the whole male population and girls. But fell in love with Maria. Maria opened the girl door for Alice.

Maria is an amazing woman. She is a gorgeous woman who has the brains to do anything she wants to do. She's a fiery Latina woman who doesn't take no for an answer. She is one of the greatest lawyers in the city, state and country.

She is the District Attorney of Manhattan. She specializes in Special Victim Unit cases. Maria is a product of rape, and her mother never got justice for what happened to her, because the justice system didn't do it's job right. She was inspired by her mom's strength through the horrible situation and took that to do something positive – to prevent future rape victims from injustice.

Alice and Maria make a great team but they are two strong women who are as opinionated and are stubborn as hell. Alice is an up and coming fashion designer. She now works for Chanel as an assistant designer. She has taken our friends and I to plenty of fashion shows, most of them being in Paris.

I even met Karl Lagerfeld himself with Rose at my side. Both of us were fangirling on the inside, but we managed to have a great conversation with him after the 2012 Fall/Winter Show.

But Alice and Maria are now fighting more than ever because Alice is traveling more than ever, back and forth to Paris. Maria wants to settle down, get married and have kids. Alice, who still thinks twenty six is too young for kids, wants to move to Paris and settle down there.

But Maria has her roots here in New York, and a job in New York. Alice has her family here too, but Alice tends to forget that because she thinks we can just fly out to see her every month. Which is not happening because that would be a shit load of money and jetlag. But Alice is getting all kinds of pressure from the higher ups, that she needs to move so she can get her promotion. So therefore conflict is upon them.

Back to Rose's comment, I always tease my big sis about her relationship problems because I'm her sister and I can. Alice hates it, and Maria finds it amusing like Rose does.

Rosalie broke me from my inner musings, "Babe we should get going." I nodded my head in agreement and gathered my huge bag and shoved my laptop in it. Rosalie did the same and we locked up and we walked down stairs to the Planet. Did I mention that my apartment building had a great café/nightclub? Plus it was a lesbian hot stop.

As weird as this sounds my mother made sure of this because she didn't want her two daughters to be too far away from home when clubbing, incase we got drunk or something, so she designed and created _The Planet_.

Our good friend Lauren runs The Planet, and co-owns it with my mother. She bought half of it when she received her inheritance from her grandfather's passing last year, and has been working with my mother for four years. Since she was a freshman in college. I introduced them; Lauren was my roommate freshman year and studied in business.

Lauren was also a lesbian; she was the player of our group. As long as I've known her she's always had a different chick in her bed at night, of course they never stayed the night. The reason for this was her first girlfriend in high school, Sam. She cheated on her after Lauren bared her soul to her and trusted her. Ever since then Lauren never believed in love.

Lauren was very attractive though, long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and curves in all the right places. Lauren could be Rose's twin, and it's a insider joke that I only had a thing for blondes. This was because of me and Lauren had a brief friends with benefits arrangement during freshman year. Rose and Lauren love to tease me for it. They were thick as thieves. But Lauren and I are best friends, until the end.

As I walked into the Planet with Rose, we walked to our usual table with our friends already seated. Alice glaring at us while Maria looked amused. Lauren was on her phone texting someone and hadn't acknowledged our presence yet. It must be tonight's fuck. Lauren always planned ahead.

Then sitting next to Lauren was Kate Denali – the other bisexual as we call her. Kate, also a new redhead, is Rose's best friend of the whole group. They both have been best friends since dippers. Kate followed Rose to college because they were like sisters and she couldn't bear to leave her. Even though that meant leaving North Carolina, and her family behind.

Rose had nothing to loose when coming to New York, to attend NYU because her family disowned her. Kate's family accepted Kate and Rose, but Rose's parents didn't accept Rose. Her own sister Cruella – I call her, disowned her. They treat her like a pariah.

Only Rose's mother's parents accepted her, and they lived in the Hamptons. So Rose had some family in New York.

Kate flashed a big smile as she held her espresso in her hands. Kate was always a morning person and it bothered the rest of us. Her recent transition into becoming a ginger had shocked all of us, because like Rose she had platinum blonde hair. All natural. But Kate wanted to be different from everyone and complained that there were too many blondes in the group. But she did look damn good.

Her hair was in a braid that looked like Elsa's from Frozen and paired with a black halter maxi dress, a plaid red shirt tied at the waist and red Doc Martins. Kate was a model, who was a Victoria Secret Angel. But she was a lesser-known angel. She, unlike the rest of us didn't have to go to work today so she opted for casual chic.

And sitting besides Kate was Irina. Irina is more masculine than the rest of us. You could call her a butch. She stands tall at 6'1 with a lean body. She has short brown hair, hair cut resembles Emma Watson's pixie cut.

Irina is a professor at NYU; we met in my sophomore year of college when she was a TA. We immediately connected as friends, and she also connected with everyone else in the group. So after our class together ended she joined our group. Irina's a little older than the rest of us at 28 but it doesn't matter to us we are friends all the same.

Last but not least we have Angela, who was also dubbed as my twin. Angela is my friend since high school; we look alike with long brown hair and brown eyes. But Angela is slimmer than me and is a bit taller than me as well.

We both came out at the same time in high school, and we connected over our love of literature. Of course I loved to read and write it, and she loved to perform it. Angela is a sweetheart who is a Broadway actress. She is currently in If/Then with Idina Menzel, a small part but she's amazing.

Both Angela and I came out of the closet together, well not _together_ together but you know what I mean. We supported each other in high school and still to this day.

Lauren had finally acknowledged us with a beaming smile, "So how's the newly domesticated couple?"

Rose laughed at Lauren's teasing, and I scowled. Lauren knows of my plans to propose to Rose soon and she tries to subtlety tease me on it.

"Great, we have our _huge closets_ to store all of our clothes in and everything is perfect." Rose said, to irk Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose. "Hale, you're really looking for a beating or perhaps one less ticket to Fashion Week."

Rose gasped, "You wouldn't!" I giggled "Babe you know she wouldn't. I would eventually get your ticket back." I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my hand.

"God save us from the PDA." Kate muttered. Rose and I were the affectionate pair in our group, and now one of only two couples. Kate had recently broken up with her boyfriend James.

"Kate, don't be jelly!" Rose giggled out.

"I'm not" Kate deflected, when in which we all shot back "Yeah you are."

"Kate, shut the fuck up, you broke up with James a week ago and have been bitchin at every couple you see." Angela piped up. Angela and Kate were roommates because neither could live alone.

"Ohhh you just got told!" Irina blurted out, but quickly took it back when Kate glared at her. I swear Irina had a thing for Kate, cause everything they're around each other they always fight and Kate always wins. Irina lets her win.

"Alright it's Monday morning, call you all stop your bitching so I can get my daily caffeine and croissant fix in peace?" Maria spoke. I took a glance at Maria to see her eyes filled with heavy bags and a distant look in her eyes. What was going on between her and Alice? Another fight?

"Onto better subjects, you bitches are coming to my opening night tonight right?" Angela asked.

We all nodded. It was Angela's big debut in Chicago tonight and we were all going to support her. My parents were even going.

"Good, ok so at least I know I have you guys coming." Angela said.

I quirked a brow at her, "Why would you need to make sure? We are always gonna be there. Wait what's up with Jessica and you?" I demanded. Every time Angela turns into a nervous nelly it's because of her relationships being topsy-turvy.

Angela was in a relationship with Jess, a music producer that had finally caught her big break with working with Beyonce. Jess and Ang have been going strong for two years, and they were discussing getting married.

"Umm.. Jess is pregnant."

"What?" The whole table chorused.

**AN: Soo how do you like it so far? This is a sneak peak into my world. I'm playing around with ideas from my own head of course and The L Word TV show. So you might recognize so similarities in the chapter and in future chapters. It's not gonna be a direct take on The L Word, but my own version of it with the Twilight characters. Chapter 2 should be up by next week.**


End file.
